Compatibility
by Wildfire37
Summary: Sora is the local heartthrob at Destiny High. The guy that has all the girls chasing him, but doesn't choose any of them. All for one reason: He has a checklist that no girl has beaten... so far.


**A/N: Hey, everyone! Taking a little break from TBR. If you don't know what that is, it's my chapter story in-progress. After you read this, if you like my writing, then you should go read that and review upon it. But, I digress. Enjoy, everyone! ****Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. :'(**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Compatibility<span>**

Sora took in a deep breath. Math tests were always the worst for him, but he had finally finished this one. Sora's eyes scanned over the paper quickly and when they verified that the test was indeed complete, he let a smile come to his lips. _Finally! I finished this ridiculous test!_ Sora thought. He let his eyes roam to the Mickey Mouse clock on the wall. The white gloves told Sora that it was 11:34. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. _And not a second to-_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden ringing of the school bell. _...Spare. Literally._

Mr. Garner stood at the front of the room and said, "Okay. Make sure to put your tests on my desk as you leave the room. Have a great rest of the day and see you tomorrow! Remember, drugs are BAD."

Sora smiled. Regardless of the other students' thoughts and his own hatred towards Geometry, he had always liked Mr. Garner. He started walking towards the door and he placed the test on Garner's desk. As usual, Riku was waiting for him outside the class. Sora opened the door and a student crashed right through him and walked into the classroom. He, of course, ended up on the ground. Sora scowled and turned around to attack the clumsy student.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" Sora began before catching sight of the student. It was a red-headed girl, who looked rather attractive, from behind anyway.

Riku walked up to him and whistled. "Got knocked over by another hottie? Jeez, the life of Sora Strife never gets worse, does it?" He joked.

Sora laughed. It was true, Sora was notorious for being exceptionally picky about dating. So, the idea of forbidden fruit and the fact that Sora was good-looking, smart, athletic, and funny made girls want him all the more. He was constantly badgered by some of the hottest girls in the school to go out with them, but he usually turned them down. Most guys at their school called him insane when he turned down Selphie and they were about to register him to a mental hospital after he turned Naminé away. He Sora simply shrugged it off. Neither Selphie nor Naminé had met his Checklist. The Checklist had become legend around the school after Sora started talking about his requirements in a girlfriend. The Checklist consisted of 7 items that a potential girl would have to have in order to be Sora's girlfriend.

Riku smiled and playfully nudged Sora in the ribs, "So I guess that checks #1 off the list for her, right?"

Sora checked her out again. The girl definitely did have the right curves in the right places. _#1: Nice body. Check_, Sora thought. "Yeah, but I bet she can't get the rest," Sora replied, ruffling a hand through his hair, "Come on, let's get to lunch." Riku gave one last look at the red-head and then started walking with Sora.

At lunch, Sora usually sat with his friends Roxas, Riku, Naminé, Tidus, and Selphie. Lunch was also usually when Sora was mobbed by girls. So Roxas, Riku, and Tidus took turns being Sora's bouncer. It wasn't like they were forced to do it, but they actually thought it was fun watching the hopeful girls and the occasional guy throw themselves at Sora and getting their dreams crushed. Today was no different, except for the fact that Tidus wasn't there. Sora was eating a cheeseburger when all of a sudden, a blonde girl jumped on him from behind. Sora's eyes widened in horror.

"Hey, Sora. Want to go out sometime? We can do whatever you want. Anything," The girl said, in what appeared to be an attempt at a seductive voice.

"How the hell did she get here? Which one of you is doing the bouncer thing today?" Sora asked, while trying to wrest the girl off of his back.

"NO, NO, NO! I promise that I'll be the best girl you ever had! Please! Give me a chance! I love you, Sora! Sora, please!" The girl screamed hysterically while Sora continued to try and get her off of his back.

Riku and Roxas were doubling over in laughter, Naminé seemed oblivious, and Selphie was getting angry at the girl that was touching what Selphie considered "her man." Between cackles of laughter, Riku managed to get out, "I think... hahaha... Tidus... hahaha... is the... bouncer... hahaha... today... hahaha!"

Sora scowled, "I'm gonna kill him! Where the heck is he, anyway?"

Before anybody could respond, Selphie snapped, "That's it, girly! You're going down!" With that, she leapt across the table and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck while in mid-air, bringing the blonde down to the ground. Unfortunately, the blonde still had a really tight grip on Sora's neck, so with a look of horror to his friends, he followed the girls to the ground. Riku and Roxas started laughing even harder and Roxas fell out of his seat, too. The blonde finally let go of Sora to retaliate against Selphie's attacks and Sora ran over to the other side of the table and hid behind Riku.

"Selphie?" Sora heard a familiar voice yell. _Aha! So the traitor returns!_ Sora thought with a growl. He peeked out from behind Riku to see Tidus with his arms crossed staring at the cat-fight on the cafeteria floor.

Selphie's eyes widened. "Um, hey, Tidus," she stammered. Sora took advantage of the momentary drop in Tidus' guard and did the same thing to Tidus that Selphie did to the blonde. With a war cry, Sora tackled Tidus to the ground. This, in turn, drove the blonde crazy and she tackled Sora. Selphie let out a low growl and jumped on the blonde... again.

"Um, excuse me?" They heard an unfamiliar feminine voice say above them. All four heads turned around to see who was talking. Sora's eyes widened when he realized it was the red-headed girl that knocked him over. "I think you're crushing my cousin."

Sora looked at the bottom of the pile. _Tidus is __**her**__ cousin?_ He thought. Selphie shrugged and pulled the blonde off of her beloved Sora and kicked her away. "Take that, you dirty skank!" She yelled after her. The blonde took one last pleading look at Sora, only to find that he was staring at the newcomer. Pouting, she ran away.

Sora could have sworn he was looking at the face of an angel right there. Perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect nose, perfect... he gulped... lips. _#2: Pretty face. Check._ Then he remembered that she was the cousin of the demon-spawn beneath him. He growled and pulled Tidus up, holding Tidus up by his shirt collars. "You! Why weren't you here? That girl almost raped me!" Sora shouted at Tidus.

"He was helping me around the school, if you don't mind," The red-head spoke up. Sora turned and looked at her. The girl had her hands on her hips and was frowning angrily at Sora. "Now put my cousin down before I kick you where the birds don't sing."

Sora muttered something under his breath and put the scared blonde down, then returned to his seat across from Selphie. Tidus smiled nervously and dusted off his shorts. The red-head was still glaring at Sora, who was glaring at Tidus.

Tidus gestured to the red-head, "Everyone, this is my cousin, Kairi Lockhart. Kairi, these are my friends Selphie, Roxas, Naminé, Riku, and the infamous Sora Strife." Everyone waved or smiled at her, except for Sora.

"We've already met," he said, "You knocked me over when you went to Mr. Garner's class."

Kairi's hand shot to her mouth, "Oh! Sorry about that, I was in a hurry to see him, so I accidentally knocked you over." _#3: Not a jerk. Check._

Sora waved his hand vaguely in the air, "Just don't make a habit of it. What's your schedule like?"

Kairi dug it out of her purse and handed it to Riku. The schedule made it's way around the table, with each person looking at it in turn. When it got to Selphie, she shrieked, "Sora! She has ALL the same classes as you!"

"Really? That's interesting. Let me see," Sora said. Selphie handed the schedule to him in a way that made their hands touch. Selphie giggled and blushed, and Sora pulled away instantly, rolling his eyes. He examined the piece of paper. "Unbelievable. You actually do," Sora said in shock.

The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. Riku got up and patted Sora's back, "Well, in that case, you have English with me and Sora next. C'mon, let's get going."

The three got up from the table. As they walked down the hall, they were silent until Kairi remembered something. "Hey, does Selphie like you, Sora?"

Sora frowned, "I would assume so. She told me that she's over me, but even you can tell that she thinks otherwise."

"I thought so. So there's Selphie, that blonde girl, and I heard some girls fantasizing over you this morning," Kairi added, "You seem to have some girls chasing you, Mr. Strife."

Sora opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Riku, who threw his arm around Sora's shoulders before saying, "That's because my man Sora is the most picky son of a buck there is when it comes to dating. That along with his charm, brains, and unnatural good looks makes him the object of many girl's eyes."

Kairi looked at Sora for a second, as if to examine him. She smiled playfully, "I don't see it."

Sora clutched his chest, "Ooh, your words, they hurt me so." _#4: Good sense of humor. Check._

As the months went on, Sora and Kairi grew closer. He discovered that she was really fun to hang out with. They started doing all kinds of things together: studying, playing sports, fake mountain climbing, anything that could be done, they did. Kairi didn't seem like she would jump him the first chance she could, either. That helped. He crossed two more requirements off his list. _#5 and #6: Good personality and Not a fangirl. Double check._

**3 * 1 * 0 * 4 * 7**

The end of the year was upon them, and prom was in two weeks. This time of the year was stressful for Sora, for obvious reasons. Girls tried harder than normal to get Sora to date them, go to prom with them, or even just touch them for a second. Sora was secretly hoping that Kairi would pass the last requirement on his list, so that he'd know for sure that she was perfect. Unfortunately, the last trait wasn't just something he could ask her. The moment in which it was confirmed had to be spontaneous. Sora hung out with Kairi more than ever. His excuses were that girls were driving him crazy, or he was bored, but the truth was that he wanted to know if she could pass the last test. Then, the day before prom, disaster struck.

Kairi was waiting by the door of Mr. Garner's class. "Sora, hurry up. I think your boyfriend's waiting for you." She looked out of the door to see Riku waving her over. "Yeah, he's right outside. Oh wait, I think he wants to talk to me. Hold on, I'll be right back."

Sora was having trouble at his desk putting his stuff in his backpack. Scowling, he stopped trying and looked inside of it. A bag bulging with what looked like pink envelopes was preventing anything from entering. Sora grimaced, he knew what these were. Every year, on this day, girls were at their most desperate, so they resorted to extreme measures to get him to notice them. He scratched his head, this was relatively tame compared to what girls had done in the past, however. Sora pulled out the bag, but because of its size, it rammed against the inside of the backpack. After much struggling, he managed to get the bag out of his backpack. With a smile, he threw the bag down the trash can. Sora zipped up his backpack and headed out to meet Kairi.

Kairi was leaning against the locker, staring absently at the hallway. Sora waved a hand in front of her face, "Hey, you okay?"

Kairi snapped out of her daze and smiled at Sora. _God, she's pretty when she smiles_. "Yeah, I'm fine," Kairi replied, "Let's head to lunch."

They walked down the halls in silence, with Sora just enjoying her company. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was just that neither of them had anything to say. Sora suddenly remembered why Kairi was outside in the first place. "Oh, by the way, what did Riku want?"

"Huh? Oh, he just wanted to ask me something. By the way, he won't be at lunch," Kairi replied, "What was up with your backpack?"

"You'll never guess. Fan letters," Sora said, rolling his eyes.

Kairi looked at him strangely, then burst out laughing, "That's great!"

Sora looked disgusted in her, "I hate you, you know that?"

She slowly came to a stop in her laughing rampage. "So, Mr. Strife, which lovely lady are you going to be escorting to prom?"

Sora scowled at Kairi, "No one, Ms. Lockhart, I threw all the letters out. How about you?"

"I actually have a date."

"What? Who?" _No! I knew I should have asked her sooner!_

"Riku. Why are you freaking out about this?" Kairi asked, as if was nothing serious. _RIKU? I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill that treacherous son of a-_ "Hello? Sora?"

Sora snapped back, "Huh?"

"You spaced out there. Anyway, we're at the cafeteria," Kairi said, gesturing to the room.

Sora looked around. _How did we get here so fast?_ They sat down at the usual spot. Today, only Sora, Kairi, Selphie, and Tidus were there.

"Hey, Sora, did you get the notes for Chemistry?" Tidus asked Sora, who was still thinking at the betrayal most foul.

"Yeah, why? What's it to you?"

"Sorry, man. I was just wondering if I could copy them."

"Oh. Should have known. Hey, the notes are in my backpack, I'm gonna go look for someone. Bring my stuff to my next class would you?" Sora got up from the table, then went to the place he knew Riku would be. He and Riku had been little kids when they found the place.

**3 * 1 * 0 * 4 * 7**

It was Open House night at the high school and since both of them had siblings that were about to attend the school, they were forced to go. However, they were allowed to play outside.

"Sora! Over here!" The young Riku shouted to Sora.

The tiny boy raced to Riku. "What is it?" Sora huffed, trying to catch his breath.

Riku pointed to the waterfall near the school. Sora squinted at it, but couldn't see anything.

"I don't wanna go swimming, Riku," Sora whined.

"Not the waterfall, stupid-head. Behind it," Riku said as he walked over next to it. Sora dropped his jaw in shock as Riku jumped right through the waterfall.

"Riku! Are you okay?" Sora yelled, concerned for his best friend.

Riku's head popped out of the waterfall. Sora screamed hysterically, "Riku! I'm sorry I let you die! Please, please, please, please, please don't kill me!"

Riku rolled his eyes and grabbed Sora's shirt collar. Sora screamed even louder, and Riku pulled him through. After Sora realized he wasn't dead, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Woah, this is so cool!" Sora said in awe. It turned out that behind the waterfall was a cave, and from one look at the walls of the cave, they weren't he only people to find out about it. Chalk drawings littered the cave walls and covered a large part of it.

Riku suddenly spun around and said, "Sora! No matter what happens from here on out, we've always got to have each others back, okay?"

Sora was taken aback. Riku was never serious about anything. "Uh, yeah! Of course!" Sora replied.

Riku didn't look convinced. "Shake on it," Riku said, sticking out his hand. Sora grinned, slapped his hand to Riku's and shook it.

**3 * 1 * 0 * 4 * 7**

_Oh, how the times have changed_, Sora thought as he stood in front of the waterfall. Taking a deep breath he plunged through the icy wall and entered the secret cavern. Riku was leaning against a wall, as if waiting for him.

"I thought we agreed never to come back here?" Sora asked.

"I could ask the same of you," Riku challenged, stepping aside. Sora sweatdropped, there was a crudely drawn picture of him and Kairi, with Sora holding out a Paopu fruit to Kairi.

"Then I suppose we're even, aren't we?"

"I suppose."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb."

Riku hesitated for a second, before saying, "If you have a dream, don't wait. Act."

Sora was confused now, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Riku walked past Sora, patting him on the back, saying, "It means you don't have all the time in the world to see if she's perfect." Riku jumped through the waterfall, leaving the cave and Sora. Sora walked over to his drawing of Kairi and himself. He placed a hand over Kairi's face, _Maybe... waiting's not enough_, Sora thought to himself.

The rest of the day went weirdly. Riku was ignoring him, which didn't surprise him, partly because Sora was ignoring Riku, too. However, Tidus seemed to be angry at Sora, and Selphie kept finding whatever excuse to talk to him. Roxas and Naminé kept passing each other notes and shooting glances at each other. _They are ridiculously made for each other_, he thought. Kairi seemed distant, but Sora caught her staring at him on numerous occasions. Sora dismissed all of it, though, and the end of the day came quickly enough. The students were cheering for the second-to-last Friday of the year when the bell rang, but Sora didn't quite feel like joining them.

As Sora made his way out of the school, Selphie ran up to him, saying, "Hey, Sora."

"Um, hey, Selphie. What's up?" Sora asked. He was a little confused, Selphie usually walked home with Tidus and Wakka, an upperclassman who wasn't good friends with the rest of their group.

"Nothing. Just wondering, what color is your suit going to be for prom?" She asked, trying to act unconcerned, and failing.

"Uh, red. Why?"

"No reason, really. Just figuring out what everyone's color is. Well, I'll see you tomorrow night!" Selphie yelled, running off. Sora stared after her, scratching his head. _Well, that was weird. Then again, since when has Selphie NOT been weird?_ Sora thought. He shrugged it off and headed home.

**3 * 1 * 0 * 4 * 7**

Sora pushed open the doors to the gym's upper level. The gym was divided into two floors. The bottom level was a huge open area, whereas the top level was a balcony wrapped around the perimeter of the room. Sora walked to the edge of the balcony and put his hands on the railing, surveying the scene below him. He saw couples laughing, dancing, and... exploring... each others mouths. There were also single guys hitting on pretty girls, people crying over an unexpected break-up, and people confessing their love to their romantic interests. Sora smiled at all the happiness. Some students had said that he was anti-relationships, but that wasn't true. He just wanted to find the right girl before going there.

Sora walked towards the stairs, pausing to examine himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a black suit, with a red dress shirt underneath and a black tie. Straightening his tie, he gave his infamous lady-killer grin at himself. From behind, he heard someone whistle. There Selphie stood, in a short, red dress. "Well, don't you look dashing tonight, Sora?" She said, walking toward him.

Sora laughed a little, "Why thank you, Selphie. You look great tonight."

She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. Giggling nervously, she said, "So, what do you say we go get this party started?"

Sora nodded and Selphie clutched his arm. Thinking nothing of it, Sora dismissed it. They danced and talked with other students for about an hour, when Selphie said, "Sora, can you go get me a drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Hold on a sec, I'll be right back," Sora replied. He made his way to the punch table and was filling up a glass, when someone grabbed his arm. Sora quickly turned around and saw the red-headed angel herself, dressed in a long wine-red dress. "Hey, Kairi. Where's Riku?"

She smiled, which Sora nearly melted at, and said, "He's talking Blitzball with some of his friends, so I decided to go get myself a drink."

"You should get Riku and come hang out with me and Selphie. The girl's practically fawning over me," Sora replied. It was true, he did need a break from the girl.

Kairi shot him a confused look, "But isn't that-"

"Hey, Sora, can I talk to you for a second?" Sora jumped as someone else touched his arm. He turned around and saw Tidus, looking a little worried.

Kairi smiled again, saying, "I'll talk to you later, Sora. Riku's probably wondering where I am."

Tidus urged Sora to follow him and Sora was led through a crowd of dancing, hormonal teens. They finally arrived at a secluded corner, without anybody save a blond couple, quietly making out. Sora squinted closely at them, there was something familiar about them. He suddenly realized what it was, "Roxas? Naminé?"

The two looked up from each other at Sora, smiled sheepishly and walked into the mob. Tidus whistled, "I never would've thought that those two had the guts to get together. Anyway, speaking of couples... Why did you take Selphie as your date? You know that I like her."

Sora was taken aback, "What? Selphie's not my date! Who told you that?"

Tidus rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Sora. I saw the letter in your backpack from Selphie."

Now Sora was really confused, "What letter? Selphie didn't give me any letter."

The person of subject stumbled through the crowd, towards them. "Sora! You ditched me! And you don't even have a drink! You're such a bad date!"

Sora raised his hands in defense of himself, "Seriously, the joke wasn't funny when Tidus told me. Just give it up!"

Everyone was looking confused. "B-but, you kept my l-letter-" Selphie began, when she was interrupted by Sora.

"What letter?"

"The one in the pink envelope," Tidus answered.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. I knew it was too good to be true," Selphie pouted, looking to be on the verge of tears.

Sora crossed his arms, "Selphie? What happened yesterday?"

Selphie wiped the beginnings of a tear from her eye, "It's a long story. See, your fan club decided to stop taking such aggressive action towards you. They chose to write you letters begging you to take one of them to the dance. I was chosen by the majority of your fan club to plant the letters, which we put in a black, plastic bag, in your backpack."

Sora interrupted, "But I took all those out."

Selphie looked surprised, "At lunch, after you left, Tidus was looking through your backpack for the notes when he found a pink envelope. I recognized it immediately as one of the fan club letters, but Kairi interjected and said you threw all of them out. So, we read the name on the envelope, wondering who the lucky girl was, that you kept their letter above all the others."

"But I took them out! The bag was thrown in the trash along with all the letters in it!" Sora interrupted again.

Tidus joined in the conversation, "There must have been a tear in the bag or something."

Everyone shared a collective 'Ohhhh.' "So... all this time, you thought you were my date?" Sora asked Selphie, who nodded sheepishly.

A slow song started playing in the background. Selphie stomped her feet as couples got together, "Darn it! I requested this song so that we could dance together, Sora!"

Sora smiled, "I think there's a better candidate for you than me, Selphie."

Selphie looked confused, "B-but who?"

Sora simply said, "Turn around."

Selphie complied and turned to Tidus, who had his hand outstretched to her. "May I have this dance, Ms. Selphie?"

Sora saw things finally click in her head as she nodded and took Tidus' hand, who led her to the dance floor. Sora let his eyes follow them, who stopped next to another couple he knew well. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. Selphie saw them and suddenly stopped and ran back to Sora.

"Wait, Sora! I forgot to tell you!" She said excitedly.

"What is it? Can't you see I don't care about life anymore? I finally decide I like a girl and she likes someone else," Sora said depressingly.

Selphie shook her head, "But that's just it! Neither of them like each other! They just did it to make you finally take action with a girl!"

Sora stared at her as the girl's words finally sunk in. His eyes widened, and his smile grew. He did a victory arm pump and started walking over to Riku and Kairi, when he was interrupted by an intercom booming over the entire gym, "Hello, everyone! It's time for the Prom Court to be chosen! If everyone will please make their way to the walls of the gym, we'll begin."

Sora panicked, and tried to keep his eyesight on the pair, but lost sight of them through the crowd. After searching the crowd, he gave up and went with it to the walls of the gym. A short kid with black, spiky hair held up with a headband made his way to the center of the gym. He held a microphone in his hand, and a white envelope in the other. "Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the greatest night of the year!" He yelled, to the crowd's cheering, "Now, I present to you... your Prom Court! The first Escort Couple is... Hayner and Olette!" People cheered to the couple as they made their way to the middle of the room. "The second Escort Couple is... Roxas and Naminé!" Which was greeted by even more cheering to the well-known couple. "And the final Escort Couple... Axel and Larxene!" The couple made their way to the middle of the gym, with the red-headed male goofing off all the way there.

"And now, hate to use the cliché but, the moment you've all been waiting for... the 2011 Prom King and Queen!" The announcer said to huge applause, "Your Prom King has been voted for by an almost unanimous vote, with only Axel voting for himself!" The red-head raised his arms in triumph, and the announcer continued, "I give you... Sora Strife!"

Sora rolled his eyes at the cheers, which were louder than any of the other couples had gotten. _I should have known. Maybe, just maybe, this will be my chance to tell Kairi how I feel_, Sora thought as he walked towards the middle, straightening his tie on the way over. He took his place next to the announcer and kneeled before him. The announcer took a golden crown that only the most cheap schools could afford and placed it upon Sora's head. Sora let off a fake grin and raised his arms to the crowd. They soaked it up, continuing to cheer. The announcer put up his hand as if to silence them, but to no avail. Just for fun, Sora put up his hand in the exact same gesture and the crowd quieted down almost instantly.

"So, everyone? Who will be the Queen of Sora Strife? Well, I think some of us will be surprised. With a 51% of the votes, can I ask one lovely lady to accompany His Majesty up here?" The announcer said. Sora closed his eyes and crossed his fingers. "The Prom Queen is... Selphie!" Sora looked over and saw her, with her eyes wide open. He figured that he looked the same, and he quickly mouthed '_Hold on_' to her. She nodded quickly.

Sora tapped the announcer on the shoulder, who put the microphone down for a second. "Hey, can I borrow that for a second?" Sora asked, pointing to the microphone.

The announcer looked torn. "Well... school policy says I shouldn't let you," He said with a nervous smile. Sora looked crestfallen. "But... my girlfriend would kill me if I didn't allow the infamous Sora Strife this privilege," The announcer continued, holding out the microphone to Sora.

Sora grinned widely and took the mike. Riku's words echoed in his mind, 'If you have a dream, don't wait. Act.' He turned around to the huge crowd. He smiled his lady-killer grin and said, "So, hey, everyone. You all know me, and I know most of you. You all know my reputation and what has happened because of that. I am ridiculously picky when it comes to dating girls, which many of you females know. However, I need to say that forcing a girl on me that I don't like, won't help with that at all. Nothing on Earth is going to change that trait or flaw with me. So, I have no choice but to reject Selphie as Queen. I'm sorry, Selph." He pointed directly at her, who quickly nodded, signaling that she understood. "But, I don't know if you know this, but there is a girl here who has finally wormed her way into my heart. She has met all 7 of my requirements now. #1: Great body. #2: Pretty face. #3: Not a jerk. #4: Good sense of humor. #5: Great personality. #6: Not a fangirl," Sora continued, emphasizing the word 'fangirl.' He paused before continuing, "Now, I just realized tonight that she beat the final requirement. So, with pleasure, I check off #7 for her. Compatibility. So, now that you know that I've finally found a girl, I wanted you to know she is Queen-worthy. Hopefully, you see that now, and I'll have to ask Ms. Kairi Lockhart to be my Queen." The crowd erupted in the loudest cheer of the night. Sora smiled at Kairi, who looked at him in shock, before nodding vigorously. Sora quickly looked over at Riku, who gave him the thumbs-up and grinned. Sora grinned back. _I always got your back, too_, Sora thought, as he handed the microphone to the announcer.

Kairi knelt before the announcer and was trembling with excitement as the counter-part to Sora's crown was put on her head. The announcer said into his mike, "The King and Queen may now dance." Sora placed his hands on Kairi's waist and she slipped her hands around his neck and they begun to dance in the face of the entire school. Before long, the Royal Court joined them and then soon the whole school.

Kairi leaned to whisper to Sora. "So, I hear you got a date. Thanks for lying to me yesterday," She whispered with a smile on her face.

Sora was still grinning from her coronation, "Sorry, plans change. Things get checked off."

"Yeah, well this girl better be worth it!"

Sora switched from his happy grin to his lady-killer grin. "Oh, trust me. She is," He leaned in and kissed Kairi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo? How was it? I thought it was pretty good myself, but artist's bias and all that jazz. Review, if you will, as it will bring joy to a young man's heart. No, I'm not homosexual. :-)**


End file.
